Tempus
by HK-Revan
Summary: A person who can manipualte time will help the Chosen One from having a tragic fate. It is belived that their are alternate realities. This is one such reality. The jedi have arrived. What will happen now?
1. Zat Emus

Disclamer: I do not own Star Wars or anything that is related to George Lucas. I only own my character. I own nothing. Not even the quote.

This story is about a person who can manipulate time. This however does not mean said person is invulnerable or immortal. It takes a lot of power to freeze or rewind time. It takes even more power to look ahead. If the person holds on to something while rewinding or forwarding time, that thing will be unaffected by the time change.

I believe that Anakin's fate can be avoided. Things are be changed and lives for the better. Hope you like it

_This thing all things devours:_

_Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;_

_Gnaws iron, bites steel,_

_Grinds hard stones to meal;_

_Slays king, ruins town,_

_And beats high mountain down._

- Riddle by J. R. R. Tolkien, _The Hobbit_

(&()(()

Shmi Skywalker was walking through the desert of Tatooine. Her master wanted her scavenge for parts on the pod-racing track. She suspected he was angry and he took his anger out on her. Her master was Gardulla the Hutt. A nasty person who owned her. The twin suns were beating heavily on the planet. As the heat of the suns began to bake the ground she was currently treading on, Shmi knew she should've brought water with her. She thought she saw a person walking near her, which was impossible. There were no settlements except Tusken raiders. She fervently prayed the person approaching her was not a Tusken raider. They tend to attack settlements and had a general hatred for outsiders. She passed out as the figure came by.

&#$&(&&()

Zat Emus was a young seven-year-old child. He was abandoned by his parents in the desert. He had a limited sourcewater and was lost. He could not find the settlement that he had lived in. As he was trudging though the sand he thought he heard a voice in his head.

_Time _

He had been hearing this voice for a while. It helped him survive on the desert for a couple of days. He seemed to be able to see things before it happened and anticipated sandstorms and Tuskan raiders. He was clothed in a tunic and trousers. He had a cloak to block the sand from getting into his clothes. The only thing he had of value was a necklace that had a weird symbol inscribe on it. He was walking for a while when he noticed a dark lump 10 yards away. It was a person. He hurriedly rushed over to see if that person was alive. When he neared the being, he noticed that it was a she. She looked heat exhausted. He hurriedly dragged her as fast as he can with his small body to an area with shade.

"Hey lady, you okay?"

Shmi awoke with a young child's voice saying something to her. Everything was blurred and she was exhausted. A pouch was shoved into her face. "Here, water" She hastily drank the water. She paused to look at her savior. It was a small boy. Probably abandoned by his parents in this harsh environment. "What is your name?" She asked to the boy.

"Zat Emus" Said Zat. "It was nice to meet you, Zat. Although conditions could be better." Shmi replied. "Thank you for saving me."

"Yeah, you're welcome." Zat said. "Um do you have a place I can stay?"

Shmi looked at the boy. His face was weather beaten and rough from the sand storms. He had a hopeful look on his face. She sighed and replied, "I will see if my master will let me."

Zat was surprised. The woman was owned by someone else! He followed her as she walked back to the settlement.

&$()&)(

As they walked back he conversed with her and learned she was a slave. She was also single and was lonely. When they got back they went to Gardulla the Hutt to see if he could live with her. Gardulla was understandably upset. He did not want to pay for the living arrangements of another person, especially if he didn't own that person. Zat proposed a gamble. A servant would put a coin in one of three cups. If Zat could find which cup had the coin then Gardulla would allow him to stay with Shmi. He would also be free. He tried to bargain forShmi but Gardullawould not budge. Gardulla was in a good mood so he allowed this gamble to go on. As the servant mixed the cups Zat was worried. If he guessed wrong, he was screwed. He was a seven-year-old kid. He can't survive by himself. As he stood their staring at the cups willing them to slow down, he noticed the air was heavy. His head hurt and his nose started to bleed the cups were slowing down and all talking were slowing down. He watched as everyone stood still. Even the smoke was still. He went to Shmi and tugged at her but she didn't move. Neither did the Hutt. His young mind concluded they were frozen. So he did the only thing he could. He went to the cups and turned them over. He noticed the cup on the far right had the coin. He quickly walked back to his spot and willed everything to unfreeze. He felt dizzy and his nosebleed was heavier. Time started again. The servant motioned for him to guess. He picked the one on the far left. He guessed right. Shmi noticed his nose was bleeding and fussed about. Gardulla had agreed to let him live with Shmi if he won. He did win and now had a home. He was still pondering why everything slowed down. What was so special about him that allowed him to slow time down?

Please Review

………………………………

……………………..

……………….

………..

….


	2. Enigma

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. I OWN NOTHING

_Thoughts_: Zat's thinking

A newcomer has entered the life of Shmi Skywalker. Who is this mysterious stranger and why can he stop time.?

Chapter 2

Enigma

Zat scowled. What a lovely day to work. It has been seven months since he came to live with Shmi. It turned out somehow Shmi became pregnant. When he asked her how, he got a very embarrassing lecture on the bird and the bees. Needlessly to say, he was very embarrassed. He still puzzled over who the man was. He was sure she didn't sleep with men alone. He was always nearby, protecting her. He owed it to her, for putting up with him. He worked for Walto as a cleaner for engine parts. He also gambled and used his ability to cheat so he could bring extra money and build up a fund to free Shmi. She does not know that he gambled. She also did not know he killed a man for trying to kidnap her. Zat used his ability to slow time down, while he turned the man's blaster towards him. The man shot himself. When the baby arrived, everything got thrown into turmoil. Gardulla did not want a pregnant slave, so he sold her to Walto. Luckily, Gardulla forgot about Zat. Walto did not seem to mind Zat as long as he worked hard every day.

When Anakin was born, Shmi was brimming with happiness. Zat was happy too. He may not be able to sneak away since taking care of Anakin takes two people but he managed. A part of him wanted to protect Anakin with all his ability. Before he felt like a piece of him was missing, which was strange. However, with Anakin here, he felt complete. Anakin was the naiveté to his stark view of life.

As the years past, life was slow and boring. The only difference was that now he could stop time longer than usual. He also seemed to have more control over it. He could also hold the stasis longer. Although every time he used his ability, he would get a nosebleed or gash on his arm or legs. He had to kill again when a man tried to steal Anakin. Zat was cold to other people but was always caring to Anakin. Anakin was his world.

3 years Past

Zat starred at the ceiling blankly. He was eleven years old. Anakin was a healthy bouncy three years old boy. _But, I saw him die_ Zat thought. Anakin died instantly when the speeder ran him over. For some reason, Zat felt Anakin pass over.

Flashback

Anakin sat there cooing. Zat was cleaning some parts and was not watching Anakin. Therefore, Anakin, being the inquisitive young mind decided to explore. He crawled out of the work area to explore. Even at such a young age, he seemed to develop faster than other three year olds did. He was polite, quiet, and a genius at fixing things. Anakin was a child prodigy. Anakin saw something shiny and waddled towards it. He did not notice the speeder until it was too late.

Zat noticed Anakin was gone and went out to look for him. _Toddlers do not crawl far, so_ _I should be able to find him_ Zat thought. _Although, Anakin can now walk_ he thought with a slight laugh. Shmi nearly got a heart attack when she saw Anakin walking.

Zat could sometimes feel where Anakin was. It was peculiar and strange. He felt a rope or string that connected him to Anakin. He shook himself off his thoughts when he caught sight of Anakin. Anakin was crawling across the sandy land. Zat was too busy trying to get Anakin's attention when the speeder hit him. He felt a twinge in his head before it ran his little brother over. He felt like a cord snapped and a profound emptiness in his soul. He screamed and leapt towards his brother's still warm body. He was crying and he wished he could have saved Anakin. His brother's body was lying there mashed like gunk. He felt such hate. Hate at the world for killing him. Zat felt such anger and disgust at himself. He should have protected his innocent brother. He also felt extreme sadness for failing. His light was gone and all he that was left was darkness.

_No! This was not supposed to happen_! Yelled a voice deep inside.

His emotions were causing a miniature sand whirlwind to occur.

End Flashback

Zat sighed depressingly. He was crushed and beat himself over the head over it. When Anakin died, he felt a disappointment at himself. Zat felt such resentment towards himself for failing Anakin. He felt a part of himself die that day. His anger seemed to have unlocked a part of him that should have stayed hidden.

Flashback

As he was crying, he did not notice that he was moving backwards. He did feel the air was heavy but was too busy grieving. When he lifted his eyes, he noticed he was back in the shop. With a start, he ran out and threw himself out, curling his body as he grabbed Anakin. The speeder rushed by not hitting anyone. His brother stared at him fascinated. Zat stared at his little bro and hugged him. Anakin was alive. Somehow, he went back in time. He interfered in events that led to the death of his brother, and saved him. He felt a rush of power in his veins. However, when it was over he felt sick and tired. He did not notice that his nose as well as his arm was bleeding. He also did not notice the tendrils of darkness firmly latch on to his soul. He also did not notice his eyes were a slight tint of gold. He grabbed Anakin and went back to work. He did not mention it to Shmi.

End Flashback

)&&&(&()&(

Today Shmi was relaxing. Zat had offered to cover for her, which she graciously accepted. She was pondering the mystery that is Zat. She noticed that there was a shadow in his eyes and a deep sadness. For some reason, when she meet Zat he was already mature beyond his age. She did not know that he could stop time, or that he killed people. Zat was sarcastic and had a sharp tongue. He would seem callous and indifferent. If someone tried to hold a conversation with him, he would be either nice or downright rude. Zat was hard to decipher. However, if someone insulted her or Anakin, he would make that person pay. For an eleven year old, he was very cold. He was always nice towards Anakin and her, but when he went outside it seemed like a mask plastered itself on his face, a cold and sardonic mask. She suspected something happened to him when he was young to make him so guarded. The only time she saw him let down his guard was when she first met him. Sometimes, when she was looked in his eyes she would see a shadow of someone else looking back at her. A shadow and darkness sometimes seem to be present but often the phantom that resided in his soul. However, on a rare day, the light from his eyes would seem to engulf his whole being. What an enigma Zat was.

&&$&$&$&)(

Zat still remembered the feeling of power. It was a rush. However, after that moment he felt like he lost something. A light in him seemed to be overshadowed by something else, dark and elusive. He did not try to rewind time for some time. It hurt him when he tried years later and he suspected that such power was not meant for mere mortal beings.

Please Review

If you have Questions Ask

…………………………………

…………………………..

…………………….

……………..

………..

…….

….


	3. Jedi

It has been seven years since the fated meeting between Shmi and Zat occurred. A discovery has been made.

_Disclamer: I don't own anything_

_Thoughts _: thoughts

Anakin was having a lot of fun. His big brother was taking a break so Anakin wanted to

"Play". Play as in steal the tools and run off screaming. Usually, Zat would appear running straight at him yelling words that should not be said in the presence of children. Unfortunately, for Zat, his mom would be near by and she would grab his ear, drag him into house and make him pay up to the No Cursing jar. It was similar to the No Dismantling droids jar. At six years of age, this was his favorite pastime. Despite his trying at hiding from his big brother, Zat would always know where he was and would give him proper retribution for making him pay up to the jar. Such retribution would entail chores, cleaning, or doing laundry.

Fourteen-year-old Zat was fuming mad. It was the third time this week Anakin stole his tools. Even though sometimes he would get mad, it was hard staying mad at the little "angel" or devil as Zat consider him. Nevertheless, Zat loves his brother to the ends of the universe. So while he bugs his brother, anyone else who did so would "be bashed into bits". His abilities are definitely stronger now. He can now stop time for five to seven minutes and suffer only a mild nosebleed and headache. Several times, he tried rewinding time, but each time it had resulted in a migraine and pain. As a result, he only stops time.

Zat sighed; it was a boring day at work. His little brother was busy playing with some tools, so that he will not steal any of Zats'. Zat was currently trying to understand something. Anakin for some reason, made him feel funny. It was like a fuzzy tingling on his skin. Anakin had confessed to him that he sometimes get the same feelings. Right now, his problem is to convince Anakin that pod racing is very dangerous. He contemplated telling Anakin gory stories of what happens to people if they lose control of their pod. He silently vowed that the day Anakin pod races is the day he gives someone a lap dance, which will never happen. (We all know, Anakin will compete in pod racing. Wonder what made Zat crumble, Hmmm.) He has his pride, and dignity to keep intact, as well as his reputation. His current rep is that of a glacier, whatever that means. His cold stare can make most people back up and get out of the way. He cannot let people know that he is a bit of a softy. If he did, he would be dead banthra meat. He half turned to watch the door when he felt that particular prickling feeling on the back of neck. He turned to look for Anakin and was amazed at what he saw. Anakin was levitating very slowly to get to the top of the rack.

Anakin grinned. He found a very funny looking device on the top shelf. He was determined to get it. First, he tried climbing up the shelf but could not find any purchase on the smooth wall. Then he tried to knock it down, but failed causing a big crash. He quickly turned to see if his brother noticed, he did not. Anakin sighed; sometimes his big bro could be deaf to the world. Once he marked up his brother's face with some dye. It was worth it to see the expression on his face. He paid for it, of course but as he said, it was worth it. He also had old style pictures of said prank. He is saving it for a rainy day.

Anakin wanted to get the device so badly, that he felt a rush and felt lightheaded. He did not notice he was slowly rising up to the shelf. When he looked at the ground, he was scared. His concentration broke and he fell. _Big Bro_ _save me_ he thought.

Zat was awed to say the least. The little brat had levitated 4 feet off the ground and was rising. Anakin was approximately 20 feet away from him and Zat very slowly approached him. This time he felt a warning prickle in his system before Anakin stopped rising. Anakin was currently 7 feet off the ground when he fell. Zat thought he heard a voice that sounded uncannily like his little brother in the back of his head right when he fell. His instincts took over and it told him to catch him before he hit the ground. Zat ran and did a dive while barely catching Anakin as his body slid into a pile of robots. His back hit the pile with a crash. Zat's body luckily cushioned Anakin so he was not injured. The first words he said was "Can we do it again?" Zat resisted the urge to tie Anakin up and hang him upside down in a scarlac pit. Zat reached up, grabbed the device, and gave it to Anakin. With that, he shooed him out, and resumed working.

&(()(&$&#&

Later that day he and Anakin were sitting on top of their house studying the device. It turned out to be have formerly owned by a Jedi. It wasn't that informative. Parts of it was damaged by the years.While he read it, he noticed Anakin was bouncing with joy. Correction, he was literally vibrating with happiness. When he asked Anakin why he was so happy, Anakin proceeded to tell him what the Jedi were. Jedi were guardians of peace. These people could do extraordinary things that normal people cannot and they have light sabers. When questioned what light sabers were, Anakin went off on some techno babble, which Zat did not understand. After seeing the glaze on Zat's eyes, he summarized it for Zat.

"It is a beam that can cut through anything, and it can deflect blasters. I wish I could have a weapon like that. Then I can free mom and the others." Anakin said excitedly.

Zat looked at his brother and asked, "Do you want to be a jedi?"

"Yes, that is my dream, to be a jedi and to free mom." They sat in silence for a while.

"Hey, bro"

"Hmmm"

"Do you think we will ever leave Tatooine?"

Zat turned to Anakin, a bit surprised. Normally a six year old would not be able to think that far ahead. He saw Anakin's eyes, saw the glow, and will to explore. Anakin will never stay in one place forever. Anakin was destined for great things, if he left this backwater planet first.

"Anakin, I will tell you a secret okay. And you will tell me one of yours." Zat proposed.

The six-year-old boy looked at him and grinned. Zat took that as a yes. He did plan to tell Anakin his ability to stop time but will wait until Anakin is a bit more mature.

"I have been raising funds to free Shmi and you, little bro. Then maybe we will go to the jedito see if they will except you fortraining"

He looked at the blonde for a reaction. At first, nothing happened and then the little ball of energy latched himself onto him yelling happily.

Zat grinned and said, "Now you will have to tell me one of yours."

Anakin though for a moment and then replied, "Sometimes, when I just relax I can see flashes of the future. I can even move things like today. I sometimes feel what other people emotions are and sense their thoughts.

Zat raised an eyebrow at that statement but motioned for Anakin to continue.

"I sometimes feel a deep contentment when I relax." Anakin finished.

Zat looked at Anakin and realized Anakin described the feeling as the jedi did in the pad. He realized Anakin could become a jedi. By Anakin's description it seemed he was like Anakin but on a lesser scale.

He looked at Anakin and said very softly, "I believe that if you put your mind to it, you can do anything Ani."

With that, he grabbed Anakin's hand and went back into the house.

&()&()$(

Remember Anakin is the Chosen One in this fic. He was born from the force. Of course, he is more powerful and connected than other jedi. But he is still a kid, who doesn't know everything.

Do you want to guess who Zat is ?

Maybe I will reveal later in the series.

Please Review

……………………………..

………………….

………….

……

…..


	4. Jedi have arrived

Disclamer: I don't own Star Wars

Chapter 4 Jedi have arrived

Anakin P.O.V

Today was an ordinary day for one, Anakin Skywalker. He worked for Watto fixing machinery that was to be on sale. Zat, his older brother, was currently doing a job for Jabba the Hutt. When Zat left Watto for the new job, he requested to Watto that Anakin get his old job. Since Watto owned Anakin, he would have made Anakin do it anyway, but was full of curiosity of why Anakin should get the job. Zat told Watto that Anakin was a whiz at electronics, much better than he was. Reluctantly, Watto had Anakin work in the shop, after that he never regretted having Anakin around. In fact, he would not sell Anakin to anyone now. Anakin was currently cleaning some robot parts and was thinking of the past.

Flashback

Anakin stared and stared at Zat. Somehow, Zat had caught the attention of Jabba the Hut, the current major power in Tatooine. When asked how he persuaded Jabba, Zat would just grin and say he was sworn under secrecy not to tell. Jabba hired Zat as an independent mercenary. However, he had all the privileges of being a full time employee.

Zat was sixteen at the time. However, he had grown to a five-foot twelve, and had cold eyes that would freeze any target. It helped that he could freeze time and could bring his target to Jabba relatively unharmed. Zat was still slim and slightly muscular. His hair had grown and was tied back in a ponytail. Anakin had sometimes remarked that Zat looked like a girl. He had his ears yanked at for that remark. Zat sill wore a dusty cloak over his tunic and trousers. He had a blaster strapped to his leg and short boots. He looked like a scruffy, evil individual. Or, as mom called him, her brave knight. Anakin personally thought his brother's taste in clothing a bit strange.

Anakin could now levitate several objects and see things before it happens. If he focused, he could lift Zat up and make him stick to the ceiling. It was a great source of entertainment to see his brother flounder, trying to get down. His emphatic abilities were growing stronger.

Also, Zat had started teaching Anakin how to fight, drilling Anakin in running, flipping, jumping, and balance. He would complain to Zat and his mom on how short he was. His mom would smile at him and assure him that he would grow big and tall. Zat would just grin and say nothing. Anakin had tried multiple times to let Zat allow him to pod race. The answer would always be no, never, ask your mom, and not a change in hell. After continuously bugging Zat on the matter, he told Anakin that if he beat him in a fight then he would allow Anakin to race. So far, Zat remained unbeatable. However, Watto had made Anakin race behind Zat's back. He lost every race so far.

End Flashback

Anakin was brought out of his musing when he heard Watto, yelling for him to get over there. He ran over there and caught sight of a girl. A cute girl who looked like an angel.

Zat P.O.V.

Zat grumbled as he preformed his task. Jabba wanted him to go to the desert and survey the ship. It landed outside the city and Jabba was curious to find out whose it was. Zat climbed onto the speeder and rode out to the location of the ship. He used his binoculars to see who piloted the ship at a distance. He waited in the sun, writing down who occupied said ship. It seemed like a luxury cruiser, with guards. It was very shiny and almost blinded Zat when the sun reflected on it. When Zat concluded that it was harmless, he drove back to Jabba's palace. He seemed clueless to the jedi that was watching him and the prickly feeling on the back of neck warning him that someone was watching. He arrived at the palace and gave Jabba his report. In a few days, the Bonta Eve Race was going to occur. Anakin would undoubtedly challenge him to a fight in order to race in it. When will Anakin ever learn he mused as he walked back towards the direction of Watto's shop.

When he arrived there, Watto told him Anakin already left. Therefore, off he went to find Anakin. He sensed his presence and a tingling feeling warned him that Anakin was in trouble. He arrived to see Anakin protect a weird orange thing with big ears from a dug. He arrived just in time to hear Anakin last parting word to the dug. He could see the dug tensing himself to attack Anakin. The big man and a petite girl was behind the orange thing, probably his companions he concluded judging by the light strands of color that seem to bind the big man and girl together. The stands of color also reached out to the organism with the big floppy ears. Surprisingly enough Anakin seemed to have strands of light attached itself to the girl. Interesting he thought as he cleared his throat to alert everyone to his presence.

In his most cold detached voice he said, "Are you threatening my little brother?"

Anakin POV

He was protecting the outlander from Sebulba, the dug. It seemed that the creature had accidentally provoked Sebulba and was going to get himself turned into a pile of goo. It seemed that the threat that the outlanders were powerful did not deter Sebulba from trying to turn Aankin into a pile a goo. A remembered a rule his brother told him, do not get in a fight you may not win. Gulp he thought as eyed the dug. He was very happy when he heard his brother voice.

Qui-gon POV

Qui-gon observed the boy. Anakin was a mystery. He had a strong force presence and was filled with light. He risked his life to save Jar-jar. Anakin may be the Chosen one the prophecy mentioned. He was about to jump in to save the boy when he was startled by another's presence. The tall youth that stood behind Sebulba surprised him. His force presence was strangely half there. When he focused his probe on him, he was surprised to find him slightly spread out. It was like sensing goo. His force presence seemed to be everywhere. His force signature was leaking everywhere not even a strong localized location. Strange he thought the Force must have sent him here to alert him to these too boys. He watched as Sebulba backed away and walked off. Both boys are enigmas he thought. Hmm, I wonder if Obi-wan would consider them pathetic life forms he thought.

Zat POV

When Sebulba sulked off, he turned his attention to his little brother. Anakin was very happy to have him here. Anakin grabbed his arm and introduced him to the orange one's companions.

"Hey Padme, This is my older brother Zat." Anakin said. He then pointed to the one with floppy ears and said, " Zat this is Jar -Jar. And this is Qui-Gon Jinn." Anakin pointed at the tall man. Up close Zat felt very small. Also he seemed to get this weird feeling like someone was poking him.

"Hello". He politely replied to the odd group. They also politely replied except for Jar-Jar. Jar–Jar's reaction to being saved was to hug both Anakin and him and he got almost whacked with his long ears.

He followed Anakin as he chatted with Padme. He was too busy daydreaming of why such an odd group was here in Tatooine. True, while they did live near a spaceport had had never seen such an odd group like this one. Padme, the girl, seemed to walk with an air of royalty. She hid it well but the way she walked and talked was different from the way he had observed from other women. Granted, most the women he had meet where bounty hunters or dancers, this one was different. The man Qui-Gon walked with a grace that he had never seen anyone walk with. Most tall and heavily built people do not walk gracefully, mostly they blunder about like banthra. Lastly, Jar-Jar was comical. Always tripping and whipping his head with his big ears flapping about. He reminded Zat of a giza, a big green giza.

He was too busy observing the group to notice the light saber or the fact they already arrived home with the outlanders in tow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------What will happen now?

Will Anakin get to pod race.

Stay tuned

Please Review

…………………………………

………………………….

…………………..

……………

…….


End file.
